Almost Accolade
by RedChevy93
Summary: The girls and the guys knew each other, but after some tragic accidents, Alice, Rose and Bella had to move to LA. The girls later formed a band and are now on the lookout for some new members. WHat happens when Edward, Jasper and Emmett show up? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**I came up with this story when I was having trouble writing for my other story. **

**Enjoy…..**

"Guy's, this is the last one."

"Okay, thanks Alex."

We'd been in the studio for five hours, listening to and watching an insane amount of people audition for our band. We were in need of a drummer, another guitar player and possibly another vocalist, but it seems that the odds were against us.

So far, everyone, we'd seen was either too old, too young, or just too weird.

"Send them in." Rose was sitting impatiently beside me, with Alice or her other side. She had a date with Royce tonight and she was desperate to get out of here.

The next group was a last minute entry, so we didn't have any information on them. All we knew was that there were three of them.

They walked in and we all let out gasps. Let's just say that they weren't exactly the ugliest guys that we'd seen today.

The first guy was tall, full of muscle and had curly blonde hair. I made a mental note not the get on his bad side. The second guy was more on the lean side, but still muscular, with straight blonde hair that fell over his eyes.

The third guy, well, put simple, I stopped breathing when I saw him. He was tall and lean, much like the second, but his hair was a copper-bronze colour and and messy looking, but it looked good on him. His eyes were an amazing, striking green. Quite frankly, he looked like the modern day Adonis.

All three of them looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't quite place them. I turned to Alice and Rose and they both shrugged. Guess we were all thinking the same thing.

The guys got our attention again when the tall blonde started talking.

"Okay, well, I'm Jasper and I'm on guitar. That's Emmett," he pointed to muscle man, "He's on drums, and that's Edward," he pointed to Adonis. "He's on vocals and piano." After his little introduction, Jasper went back to helping set up for the performance.

I was vaguely aware of Rose and Alice whispering next to me. I was paying more attention to the nagging feeling that I knew these guys from somewhere. I did, however, turn around when a pair of loud gasps escaped their lips.

"Guy's, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Bella." Alice had a smirk firmly planted on her face. "Don't you remember them?"

"Remember them? Have we met them before?"

"Bella, look at them, and I mean, really look at them!"

"Okay." I looked each of them up and own. I'm sure they noticed, but I didn't really care. They did look familiar, and their names were familiar too, but I still couldn't place them.

"Well?"

"Sorry Al, I still don't see it."

"Well, think back sixteen years!" Oh. Wow!

"Alice, oh my god... Is that?..Are they?"

"Yes Bella. Little Eddie, Jazzy and Emmy-poo did some growing up since the last tine we saw them"

"Yep." Rose smirked, obviously liking what she saw.

"Okay, let's do this." Jasper's voice pulled us back to attention. Alice gave them a nod to start.

Edward ran his fingers along the piano before he hit the first notes and started to sing.

_I got troubled thoughts_

_And the self esteem to match_

_What a catch, What a catch_

His voice was melodic, angel like. Emmett and Jasper kicked in next.

_You'll never catch us_

_So just let me be_

_Said I'll be fine_

_Till the hospital or American Embassy_

_Miss Flack said I still want you back_

_Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back._

Jasper came in on the back up vocals and I swear I saw Alice smiling.

_I got troubled thoughts_

_And the self esteem to match_

_What a catch, What a catch_

_And all I can think of_

_Is the way I'm the one_

_Who charmed the one_

_Who gave up on you_

_Who gave up on you_

They were amazing. There was no other way to describe it.

_They say the captain_

_Goes down with the ship_

_So when the world ends_

_Will god go down with it_

_Miss Flack said I still want you back_

_Yeah, Miss Flack said I still want you back._

No one dared to speak. The moment was to precious.

_I got troubled thoughts_

_And the self esteem to match_

_What a catch, What a catch_

_And all I can think of_

_Is the way I'm the one_

_Who charmed the one_

_Who gave up on you_

_Who gave up on you_

_What a catch_

_What a catch_

_What a catch_

_I will never end up like him_

_Behind my back I already am_

_Keep a calendar_

_This way you will always know_

When Edward sang, his voice held so much passion, there were no words to describe it.

_I got troubled thoughts_

_And the self esteem to match_

_What a catch, What a catch_

_And all I can think of_

_Is the way I'm the one_

_Who charmed the one_

_Who gave up on you_

_Who gave up on you_

The bridge was a round between Edward and Jasper.

_Where is your boy tonight_

_I hope he is a gentleman_

_Maybe he wont find out what I know_

_You were the last good thing_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_Sugar we're going down swinging_

_Dance Dance, we're falling apart to half-time_

_Dance Dance, and these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way the loved_

_If they knew how misery loved me_

_This aint a scene, it's a goddam arms race_

_This aint a scene, it's a goddam arms race_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_Growing up, growing up_

Edward finished the song with a solo.

_I got troubles thoughts_

_And the self esteem to match_

_What a catch, What a catch_

"Wow." Rose, Alice and I expressed our amazement simultaneously.

"You guy's are awesome." Rose was brimming from ear to ear with excitement. They guys exchanged glances before responding.

"Thanks Rosie. That means a lot coming from you

"You're welcome." Obviously, Rose didn't pay attention to what he said, but Alice did.

"Emmett, what did you call her?"

"He called her Rosie, Ali!" Alice was too shocked to respond, so I talked for her.

"Ali?" Edward looked towards me, a grin firmly planted on his face.

"Yeah. You remember Bellsy. We used to call Alice that when we were like, six!"

"Oh my god...You guys knew. You knew, and you introduced yourself and you played and you didn't say anything and you…"

"Alice, calm down!"

"Sorry. It's just. WOW, I can't believe you didn't say anything.

"We wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, you certainly did." As if she couldn't hold it in any longer, Alice ran over to Jasper and pulled him into a hug. We all started laughing.

"I missed you too Ali!"

Rose and I walked over to them and before I could do anything about it, Emmett was pulling me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Em…Can't…Breathe…Let…Go!"

"Emmett, we've only been here for ten minutes and you're already strangling Bella!" I glared at Emmett as he put me down and ruffled my hair.

"I missed you Bellsy!"

"I missed you too Em. So, how have you guys been?"

"We all just moved down to LA."

"All of you? Wait, don't tell me that you're sharing an apartment?" That made Emmett laugh and I couldn't hold my laughter in as I watched the grimace appear on Edward's face.

"Unfortunately, we are. Let's just say that we're lucky they haven't kicked us out yet cause of Emmett's _amazing_ singing voice. Some old guy from the third floor actually came up yesterday and told us that Emmett's singing was actually impairing his hearing. We nicknamed him Dr. Deaf!"

"Ha. That's hilarious. Guess you haven't changed much Em?"

"Nope!"

We continued to reminisce and catch up, but we were interrupted a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but there's someone else that needs to use the studio." Alice turned to answer her.

"Oh. Okay. Well, we're pretty much done here, right girls?" She turned to Rose and I and we both nodded.

"Great. Did you make a final decision?"

"Well, we haven't really talked about it, but I think we can all agree that they guys are the best that we've seen today." Rose and I nodded our heads in agreement. The choice was so obvious, it wasn't funny.

"Okay." She turned back to the guys. "Do you guys have a manager for me to contact or is it just you?"

"Nope, just us." I had to stifle a laugh as I saw the huge grin plastered on Emmett's face, obviously happy at being chosen. Edward and Jasper were smiling too, but they were being much more subtle about it.

"Okay, well, we have all your contact details." She turned to face us again. "I'm heading out. I've got to get down to the tennis club. You guy's need to be out of here in five minutes. I'll give you a call on Monday and we can start working everything out."

"Okay. Bye Alex."

"Bye!" She walked out the door and we started to help the guys clean up. There wasn't much to do as the only instrument they brought was Jasper's guitar.

"So, do you guys have any plans for tonight?"

"Well, Rose has a date and Alice and I are having a girls night in, drowning our sorrows in a giant tub of chocolate ice-cream1"

"And why would you do that?"

"Because we both have very pathetic love lives at the moment, me more so than Alice."

"Ummm, okay. Well, I hope you have fun."

We finally made it out of the studio. We exchanged phone numbers before going our separate ways.

As soon as we got the apartment, Rose raced to her room and started getting ready. Royce was taking her to a new club, Flava, and she was really looking forward to it. Alice and I stayed out of her way as she darted between her bedroom and the bathroom.

As soon as she left, Alice got to work making the popcorn and pulling out the ice cream whilst I put the fire on in the living room a chose a DVD. I eventually settled on _Marley and Me_. I could use a good cry!

Alice placed the food on the floor and we both sat down we our back against the couch in front of the fire, facing the TV. We pulled a big brown blanket over us and made sure that the tissues were within reach.

I hit the play button and took a big spoonful of ice cream. We talked as we waited for the opening credit's to finish.

"So, what did you think of the guys?"

"The looked good. They played really well too."

"Anyone in particular catch your eye?"

"Alice, I am not going there. They're part of the band now anyway, so we can't do that." Alice face dropped and I knew all too well what that meant.

"Alice, did anyone catch _your_ eye?" A sly grinned appeared on her face.

"Maybe."

"Mary Alice Brandon, you have a crush. Now, which of the three is it?" _Please don't be Edward, please don't be Edward!_

"Jasper." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it."

"Alice, that's great!"

"But what about what you just said. About them being band members and all."

"That's just me. You know how I am about relationships!"

"Yeah. Well, what should I do? I mean, this just feels different to all the other guys I've dated. And that isn't a lot!"

"Just take it as it comes. Next time you're around him, watch how he acts around you, look for clues."

"Thanks Bells."

"No problem. Now come one, I need a good cry!"

We turned our attention back to the TV and lost ourselves in the many antics of Marley.

Alice and I continued our movie marathon with Role Models and took a bathroom break before deciding to watch _Juno_ next. It was close to one am but neither of us felt like sleeping.

Alice put the movie on whilst I made some hot chocolate. I popped the marshmallows in and took them out to the living room. Alice was back at her spot on the floor. I handed her the hot chocolate and took my spot next to her.

We were watching the store clerk tell Juno that '_That aint no etch-a-sketch, this is one doodle that can't be undid, home skillet,' _when someone started banging on the door.

I wasn't expecting anyone, and Rose said that she was probably staying at Royce's because they would be getting back late. I turned to Alice and she shrugged. She wasn't expecting anyone either. The banging on the door was getting louder and more frequent.

We cautiously stood up and walked to the door. Alice grabbed the phone on her way, just in case.

What I saw was not what I expected. Emmett was standing in the doorway, his expression full of worry and concern.

"Em, what's wrong?" Alice beckoned for him to come in, but he shook his head.

"You guys need to come." His voice was distant.

"Come where? Em, you're scaring us. Can you please just tell us what's going on."

"It's Rose…"

**A/N: good, bad, do tell….. just so you know, I write for this story when Im having trouble with my others, so updates won't be frequent, but at least once a fortnight. R&R… updates will probably come faster for all three of them! **

**xx….lysa (RedChevy93)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do you really think it's mine? Seriously???? You should know better by now. **

**A/N: I'm sure by now you have all heard of the passing of Daddy's Little Cannibal. She was an amazing writer and will always be remembered for making an amazing contribution to out fan fiction world. **

**Anywho, on a lighter note, here's the next chapter. **_**Please note that this story is in fact rated M. There is a reason for that and part of that reason is contained in this chapter. (No, it is not a lemon!)**_

**R&R**

**Chapter 2**

**(Emmett POV) – **_**yep, you read right**_

"Em, can we just get out of here?" I could barely hear Edward over the music.

"Aww, didn't Eddie find anything that he liked?"

"As a matter of fact, I didn't! Now can we please just go? I can't even hear myself

think in here."

"Just one more round, please?"

"Fine, but after that, I'm out of here, with or without you."

I raced over to the bar and got another round of shots. As I was walking back, I spotted Rosalie. She looked amazing with her short red dress and her hair blonde hair cascading down her back.

I was about to walk over to her and say hi, but stopped when I saw a guy wrap his arm around her waist. As I watched them, this weird feeling took over me and I found myself hating whoever that guy was.

I trudged back to the booth were the table were the guys were sitting and put the drinks down. Before either of them had to pick up their own drinks, I downed mine.

"Dude, who died?"

"Huh?" What the hell was Jasper on about?

"You left all happy and stuff but now you look like someone ran over your puppy?"

"Oh."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." I answered fast and they knew something was up.

"Em, come one, you can tell us. We promise not to laugh. We just want to know what

Big Teddy Bear Emmett sad."

"It's stupid. I'm fine. Come on, let's go." We walked out of the club and tried to work out the extremely weird feeling that were rushing through me. It wasn't rage, and it wasn't worry. I think it was…jealousy!

I was jealous of the lucky bastard who got to wrap his arms around the beautiful blonde that I couldn't stop thinking about.

She had definitely done some growing up since the last time I saw her, not that I minded. I could tell that she was still the same girl who used to yell at me for messing up her hair when I picked her up and who used to beat me in a game of tag.

That was what killed me the most. She was still the beautiful girl, no, women, that I had been looking for for the last sixteen years.

We all had that problem, Ed, Jazz and me. We may have all been under the age of ten, but we still suffered when the girls moved away, especially because it was so sudden. Even as six and ten year olds, we had crushes on each other, and I know that, at least for us guys, they never really left us.

We were back at the Jeep now and I was about to get in, but a scream stopped me. I turned to Jazz and Edward, they had heard it too. Without really saying anything, we agreed to wait and see if we heard it again. We were at a club, people were bound to scream, but this scream just sounded different.

We waited and a few seconds later we heard it again. We walked back towards the club and started looking around. Everything looked normal, well, as normal as the outside of a club would look in the early hours of Saturday morning.

We continued to walk, heading towards the side of the building where there was a small alley. That's when I heard it. I could barley make out the words, but what I did hear made my whole body tense.

"Royce, please, just stop." The voice was pained and whoever it belonged to was pleading. " I know you don't want to do this, it's the alcohol talking." I could tell that she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince this 'Royce'.

I picked up the pace as we got closer and closer to the alley. None of us wanted to intervene if it wasn't necessary, but I completely lost it when I heard another scream, this one louder than the rest and a desperate cry for help.

All three of us were running now. It was obvious that someone was hurting this woman, or doing worse, against her will. When we finally reached the alley, I hoped to god that I was dreaming.

Rosalie, our Rosalie, was pinned against the wall with that idiot from the club hovering over, in the worst possible way. Rose's face was full of so many emotions, but I could see the horror and disgust extremely powerful in her eyes.

We all sprung into action. I ran forward and pulled the idiot off her.

"Get the hell off her."

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and pushed up against the wall. Edward stood on the other side of him whilst Jasper took Rose and led her out of the alley.

"Who the hell are you and why did you take my girl away from me?" His breath reeked of alcohol and he was kicking and punching against us, trying to get away.

"Your girl. Ha. If she were your girl, you'd respect her. You wouldn't force yourself onto her like an ass." I could her the venom in my voice and I was doing my best to not just knock this guy out. He wasn't allowed the easy way out.

"She's my girl and she loves me. Now let me go so I can finish what I started." He struggled to get away, but Edward had him pinned against the wall on the other side.

"You're an idiot. Any respect, let alone love, that Rose may have had for you disintegrated the very second you decide to hurt her. All you've done today is push her away and wound her, possibly beyond repair."

"Ha. She'll live. I know that bitch wanted it." That pushed my over the edge.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that. You have no idea what it's doing to me to not just kill you, right here and now, for what you've done. But that would be giving you the easy way out, and that is something that you most definitely do not deserve.

Before the idiot could respond, Jasper walked back to the alley opening.

"Guys, I think we should get Rose out of her. I called the cops, they're on their way." At the mention of law enforcement, Royce started to struggle even more. "Rose is refusing to go anywhere without Alice and Bella, and that includes the hospital."

I was momentarily distracted by Jaspers words, and in that moment, Royce managed to get away. Edward ran after him, and managed to catch him by is left arm, but Royce swing back with his right and got Edward's chin. He staggered back and Royce managed to get away.

"Damn it!"

"Don't worry man. Rose obviously knows who he is, they'll be able to catch him pretty fast."

"Yeah. You okay?"

"Yeah. That idiot isn't as strong as he looks, got a horrible aim too!

We walked back and found Jasper pacing in front of the Jeep. Rose was curled up in the backseat, looking completely lost.

"One of us need's to stay here to talk to the cops."

"I will." I knew Jasper was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Okay. Edward and I will take Rose to the hospital. We'll call Alice and Bella on the way."

"NO!" I had just reached my car door when I heard Rose's small voice.

"Rose, honey, we need to take you to the doctor. You're hurting and we need to stop that." She shoo her head.

"Not without them." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I had a feeling if I tried to

force her to go without them, things would only get worse.

"What if we pick them up on the way? Would that be okay?" I was doing my best to keep the anger and worry out of my voice, and to stop myself from exploding.

Rose gave me a small nod and Edward and I jumped into the Jeep.

"Do you have to address?"

"I think Alice out in into my phone." Jasper relayed the address to Edward who punched in into the GPS before we finally headed off.

Edward and I didn't talk. We didn't want to say anything that would upset Rose anymore than she already was.

It turned out that the girls lived in the same building as us only on a higher floor. I was surprise that we hadn't run into each other before.

Edward stayed in the car with Rose whilst I ran up to the sixth floor to get Bella and Alice.

I knocked on the door, but got no answer. I knocked again, but still got nothing. I eventually resorted to banging on the door, probably annoying the neighbors and scaring the shit of Alice and Bella in the process.

Bella finally opened the door. Alice was standing behind Bella, clutching her phone, obviously ready to call the cops. I wanted to laugh at the situation, I really did, but I was filled with way too much worry and read to do so. After the surprise wore off, Alice finally spoke.

"Em, what wrong?" Alice beckoned for me to go inside, but I shook my head.

"You guys need to come." My voice sounded weird, sort of lost.

"Come where? Em, you're scaring us, can you please just tell us what's going on?"

How do you tell two girls that their best friend had just been badly hurt and scarred by someone that they obviously all knew at trusted?

A simple, speedy explanation was all I had.

"It Rose…"

**A/N: WOW. That was hard to write. It's probably one of the only EmPOVS's ill be doing for this story because it is an E/B story, this is just how it starts out. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review, it will make my boring Saturday that much more interesting…….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine……not the lyrics, not the characters, not even the friends quote. **

**Enjoy =)**

**R&R**

* * *

**  
**

Chapter 3

(BPOV)

It had been a week since Rose's _accident_ and she was slowly going back to her old self. She surprised us all by the way she was able to move past all of the things that had happened.

I mean, we all knew that she was strong, and we knew that she would get past Royce's idiotic actions, but we didn't expect her to be the one telling us that we need to stop worrying and put the past behind us.

I guess it helped that the police had managed to find Royce and arrest him on Wednesday morning. Of course, Emmett wanted to go down to the station and punched the living daylights out of him, not that I objected, but that wouldn't have really helped Rose.

We were having our first official and practice today at our apartment. We all tried to tell Rose that it could wait, that we didn't need to do it just yet, but she refused to listen. She said that she wanted to forget about it and do what she did best, play music.

Over the course of the week, all of us had noticed the little bond that had been formed between Emmett and Rosalie. I had honestly expected the complete opposite. I expected her to shy away from the men in her life, I hoped that she wouldn't, but from our past experiences, that's just what I thought would happen. Again she surprised is all. She was stronger that I gave her credit for, and I had known her for most of my life.

Rose defiantly wasn't comfortable around all men, which was completely understandable. She was really only able to be her usual self around, Edward, Emmett, Edward, Jasper and Charlie.

When Charlie found out what had happened, he was livid. He was the main reason behind why Royce was caught so quickly. Rose and Alice were like daughter to Charlie, even if it wasn't by blood. We'd all been though so much together that you couldn't really see it any other way.

"Bella, the guys will be here any minute, is the studio ready?"

"Yeah, it's all set up. Where's Rose?"

She's just finishing getting ready."

"Oh, okay."

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Alice had already walked down the hallway towards the studio, so it was up to me to answer the door.

I pulled the door open and, as I've found myself repeatedly doing over the past week, struggled to keep my composure. My heart started racing every time I saw him, and I could honestly say that I didn't understand it.

My body and my head were at war with each other. My body told me that I wanted him in more ways than I cared to acknowledge and my head screamed at me for in having thoughts even closely related to that. The last time I thought that way, the only thing that happened was my getting hurt, and the last thing I needed was for that to happen again.

"Hey."

"H-h-hi." Great, now Adonis was making me stutter.

"Em and Jazz are coming, Emmett left his sticks at the apartment. He went back to get them, but the left his key's there too!"

"Sounds like Emmett."

"Yeah."

I finally came out of my schoolgirl like trance and took in his appearance. He was wearing dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips and a sung fitting ACDC t-shirt, which very nicely showed off every single muscle that he had in his upper body.

"Umm..." Oh god, how long was I silent for. Did he catch me ogling him? Was that even what I was doing. If it was, I needed to stop.

"Sorry, come in. Everything is set up in the studio."

"Studio?" He stepped inside but I left the door open for Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah. We changed the fourth bedroom about 4 months ago. We wanted to be able to play and record whenever we wanted."

"Oh. That's cool." I lead him through the apartment to the room at the end of the hallway were Alice and Rose were already waiting.

"Hey Edward. Where are your partners in crime?" Alice questioned him as she skipped over to us.

"Em locked himself out and he needed to get something?" I saw Rose laugh before she picked up her guitar.

"Wow, this place is awesome. Did you guys do all this yourself?"

"Yeah. Alice is really good at the decorating and organising stuff so she was able to pull all of this together."

"Well, she did a really good job."

"She sure did, this place is awesome tinker-bell."

"Thanks Emmett, but don't ever call me tinker-bell again, kay?"

"But you'd make an awesome tinker-bell!" If Emmett didn't shut up soon, he was going to face the pixie's wrath, and that was never pretty! Thankfully, Rose walked over and shut him up.

"Emmett, if you know what's good for you you'd shut up, get your butt behind that drum kit and get ready to play like you've never played before!"

"Actually, we were wondering if you guys would play something for us first? You've heard us so..." I hadn't realised Jasper was standing next to me until he spoke.

I looked at Alice and Rose and they just shrugged.

"Okay, what do you guys want to play?" I questioned as I walked over to the stool next to the piano and Alice walked to sit behind the drums.

Alice wasn't as fond of playing the drums as she was of singing or playing the violin. She was especially feisty with the electric violin, but if we were playing the song that I thought we were, then we needed the drums.

"Number one?" Rose suggested with a smile. Alice and I nodded as we took our places.

The guys watched us with wide eyes, why, I didn't know, but I didn't doubt that we'd have their full attention during our performance.

"Ready?" The nodded and Rose started strumming.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_You've got too much talent_

_I see you through those bloodshot eyes_

_There's a cure you've found it_

_Slow motion sparks_

_You've caught that chill_

_Now don't deny it_

_But boys will be boys_

_Oh yes the will_

_They don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and get into me_

_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up ,up I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

_I can't cook no, but I can clean_

_Up the mess she left_

_Lay your head down and feel the beat_

_As I kiss your forehead_

_This may not last but this is now_

_So love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail_

_A quick fix won't ever get you will_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say…_

_Cause I feel_

_The distance_

_Between us_

_Could be over_

_With the snap of you finger_

_Oh no!_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, up I go slow_

_So if you want me, I don't come cheap_

_Keep your hand in my hand_

_Your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no, I do not hook up, I fall deep_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say…_

_Cause the more that you try, the harder I'll fight_

_To say goodnight_

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down_

_Cause you don't wanna miss out_

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I belted out the last of the song.

"I think that's one of our best plays!" I had to agree with Rose; I'd never felt so exhilarated performing that song before.

It was one of our best songs and one of the first that we had written together. It was one of my favourites.

"That was awesome!" Emmett's voice was filled with admiration and before I knew it, I was being lifted off the ground and into a bone crushing hug.

"Em…can't…breathe!" He loosened his grip on me but still didn't put me down.

"Sorry Bell's, but you were amazing. Who knew that the worlds biggest klutz could be such an amazing singer." He finally out me down in the ground.

"Thanks Em…I think! I guess I had to be good at something.

"Did you guys write that song?" Jasper looked genuinely impressed.

"Yeah, it's one of our firsts."

"It's really good!"

"Thanks. You guy's wanna join in now?"

"Okay, what do you want to play?"

"Well, I was actually wondering of we could a cover of one of my favourite songs, just to start us off." I saw Alice smirk, she knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Okay, what song." Emmett walked over to the drums whilst Jasper picked up his guitar. Edward was walking towards the piano but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"You're singing with me!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Okay, what are we singing?"

"Do you guys know The Rembrandts?" They all nodded. "Good. Well, we're gonna do a cover of I'll Be There For You." Alice and Rose were smiling, which I expected, but what I didn't expect was for all the guys to be grinning.

"Awesome!" Edward grabbed a stool from across the room and sat down next to me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I actually really like that song. I don't know all the lyrics though."

"That's okay, I've got them. I've got the music for everyone else too." I got the sheets from the piano where I'd left them and handed them to their respective musicians. Alice was singing back up for this song.

"You ready?" I took my seat next to Edward and handed him the lyrics.

"As I'll ever be!"

"Okay. Hit it Rose!"

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way_

I looked at Edward and we both clapped our hands, huge grins on our faces.

_Your jobs a joke_

_You're broke_

_Your love life's DOA_

_It's like your always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day_

_Your week, your month_

_Or even your year_

_But…_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cuz' you're there for me too_

_You're still in bed at ten_

_And work began at eight_

_You've burned your breakfast, so far_

_Things are going great_

_Your mother warned you _

_There'd be days like these_

_Oh but she didn't tell you_

_When the world has brought_

_You down to your knees_

_That…_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cuz' you're there for me too_

I don't know how, but both Edward and I ended up standing up, huge grins plastered on our faces, facing each other as we sang.

_No one could ever know me_

_No one could ever see me_

_Seems you're the only one who knows_

_What it's like to be me_

_Someone to face the day with_

_Make it through all the rest with_

_Someone I'll always laugh with_

_Even at my worst I'm my best with you, yeah_

I broke my gaze with Edward and looked over to Rose who looked completely lost in her solo. I saw the small smile playing on her lips as she caught Emmett staring at her with wide eyes.

It was only then that I notice Alice had gravitated towards Jasper and that they were both grinning like idiots. They looked good together, not your normal couple with Jasper's always calm exterior and Alice constant supply of energy, but still good.

_It's like your always stuck in second gear_

_When it hasn't been your day_

_Your week, your month_

_Or even your year_

_I'll be there for you_

_When the rain starts to pour_

_I'll be there for you_

_Like I've been there before_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cuz' you're there for me too_

By this point, we were all dancing around to the music, probably looking like complete idiots, but we didn't care. We were having so much fun, it was like the rest of the world, and all the problems that came with it, didn't exist.

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_I'll be there for you_

_Cuz' you're there for me too…_

"That was awesome!" Emmett's grin was so big I thought that his face was going to freeze in that position.

"Yeah, it was." Rose grin was rivaling Emmett's, and they both seemed to be lost in a world of their own.

"I think we found our song." Alice walked over to me whilst Jasper set down his guitar and walked over to Edward.

"What are you talking about?"

"Our signature song, I think we just found it!"

"Oh. But we didn't even write it."

"Doesn't matter. It works for us, in a strange way, it's kind of like a pact between the six of us..."

"Okay, whatever, are we gonna try another one?"

"I dunno, let's see what the others think." She walked over to the piano where Emmett, Rose, Edward and Jasper had all gathered and I slowly followed. "Hey guys, do you want to do a couple more songs or do you want to call it a day." Jasper responded first.

"I'm up for a couple more if you guys are?" The room immediately filled with a round of _yeahs _and _okays_.

"Okay, how about this. Why don't we practice for a little longer and then we can go out and grab some dinner and go see a movie?" I wasn't the least bit surprised that Alice decided to organize everyone's evening and assume that the rest of us didn't have any plans. She was right of course, but that was beside the point.

"Well then, let's get this party started." I swear the people in China would have heard Emmett's exclamation.

We all just laughed and after choosing another song to try, went back to our spots for another belt out.

"I don't know about you guys, but after that, I don't really feel like going out to a movie."

"Yeah, me too. That was actually quite tiring." As soon as the words left Rose's mouth, I saw Alice's face light up, and that could only mean one thing.

"Spill it Alice." She put on an innocent face, which Rose and I saw through, but the guys were a completely different matter.

"Spill what?"

"Alice, don't you dare act all innocent. Rose and I know you better than that. Now tell what you have planned instead of going out. It better be good."

"Has anything I've ever planned not been good?"

"Point taken, now what is it?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but after our awesome cover, I have this need to have a major _F.R.I.E.N.D.S_ marathon, so…" She didn't need to say anything more, we all knew what was going to happen next, well, at least Rose and I did.

Cheeky grins appeared on our faces as we silently agreed to who was going to do what. We had done this so many times over the years that I had become routine.

Rose was charge of getting the DVD's set up and Alice and I were in charge of getting the living room ready. We were all about to go off and get ready when we heard someone clear their throat.

"Uh, what's going on?" We'd almost forgotten about the guys…almost!

"We're having a marathon night!"

"A what?"

"Don't worry, you guy's will have fun. But there is something that you can do for us."

"And what would that be?"

"You need to go and get four large pizza's even beer to last and a huge tub a ice cream. Got it?"

"Uh, okay. What pizza?" I had to fight the urge to laugh as I watched the guys being ordered around by Alice with the most confused expressions on their faces.

"Whatever you think we'd like. Now go!" I did break out in laughter as I watched the small pixie push three grown men out of our apartment. Rose and Alice joined me a few seconds later.

Once we'd all calmed down, Rose went in search of the DVD's and Alice and I took out all the blankets and pillows and moved the furniture around in the living room.

The guys came back about forty minutes later, delicious food I hand. We planted everything on the coffee table in the middle of room and Rose, Alice and I claimed our spots in the floor and Emmett, Jasper and Edward sat behind us in the couch.

Rose hit play and the pilot episode of F.R.I.E.N.D.S appeared on the T.V screen.

"I love this show!" I was surprised when I heard Emmett's voice.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the guys who's always eating is my favourite!"

"Joey?"

"Yeah, he's hilarious."

We each grabbed a piece of pizza and a beer and there was a comfortable silence until we got to the part we're tradition took over.

Whenever we watched F.R.I.E.N.D.S, Alice, Rose and I would always have a part that was our favourite and that we would repeat, word for word. I couldn't wait to see the guys reaction when we did this.

We all looked at each other and grinned before we joined in on Rachel's lines.

"_C'mon Daddy, listen to me. It's like, it's like, all of my life, everyone has told me, 'You're a shoe! You're a shoe; you're a shoe, you're a shoe'. And today I just stopped and said 'What if I don't wanna be a shoe? What if I wanna be a –a purse, y'know? Or a-a hat! No, I'm not saying I want you to buy me a hat, I'm saying I'm a ha…It's a metaphor Daddy_!"

We all burst into a fit of laughter and they guys just looked at us like we were crazy. We just let them think what they wanted and continued to watch the T.V.

Ten episodes later, all the beer, ice-cream and pizza had disappeared and Alice, Rose, Em, and Jasper were all asleep. Alice ended cuddling with Jasper halfway through our marathon, but Rose and I stayed on the floor. I deliberated getting up to clean up the mess, but decided that A, I would make to much noise, and B, I was to comfortable to move.

"Bella, you awake?" I turned around to see Edward sitting behind, me, the signature crooked grin on his face.

"Yeah. Can't sleep."

"Wanna play twenty questions. I haven't seen you in 16 years so there must be something that I don't know about you."

"Okay, but you go first."

* * *

**Okay, for those of you who think that Rose got over what happened too fast, that's not what's happening. It will be explained in later chapters, but I don't think that anyone would be able to get over something like that that fast. Just stay with me and eventually everything will come out.**

**Song 1: I Do Not Hook Up – Kelly Clarkson**

**Song 2: I'll Be There For You – The Rembrandts**

**Friends Quote – Rachel in **_**The One Were Monica Gets a New Roommate**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Not Mine..... **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers…sorry for making u wait, I hope it was worth it….. read, enjoy, and review….=)**

~Almost Accolade~

Ch 4

(BPOV)

"Bella, you awake?" I turned around to see Edward sitting behind, me, the signature crooked grin on his face.

"Yeah. Can't sleep."

"Wanna play twenty questions. I haven't seen you in 16 years so there must be something that I don't know about you."

"Okay, but you go first." I moved to sit next to him on the couch so we could talk and not wake the others up.

"Okay. First question...Are you still as clumsy as you were when we were six?" I could feel the blood running through me cheeks.

"Yeah. Worse, I think!"

"Really, that's hard to believe. I mean, you were pretty clumsy back then. I remember when you fell into the pond in my back yard!"

"Yeah, I got sick after that. You brought me all this stuff to do and we spent the week in my room playing board games."

"Yeah, that was fun."

"Okay. My turn. Umm, is your favorite color still brown?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, it just is, and you just used your second question." I scowled at him but he just chuckled. "Hey I have an idea. Why don't we thumb wrestle whilst we talk, we used to always do that when we were little, and of course, I would always win."

"Fine. But I must warn you, my thumb wrestling skills have improved after spending years all my time with Jake!"

"Jake?" We locked hands and i started moving my thumb to pin his down.

"Yeah. His Dad is good friends with Charlie and Jake came down to help us out when we moved to Phoenix."

"Phoenix? So that's were you guys went. We tried to find you for months after you left. Well, not so much me as Carlisle and Esme, and virtually every other person in Forks. You left so suddenly, we were all so confused."

"Yeah, Some stuff happened and we, um, we had to leave real fast. So, yeah." I really didn't want to talk about this, not so soon anyway. "Um, okay, my turn. How long have you and the guys been playing together?" As I said it, I crushed his thumb under mine. I shot him a smirk and we started again.

"Well, you know I started playing piano when I was five. Well, Esme got sick of Emmett pulling all the pots and pans out of the kitchen cupboards, so she convinced Carlisle to buy him and a drum kit, and that's how he started. Jasper started playing guitar after the accident."

"Accident?" This time he nailed my thumb and chuckled as I glared at him before we started again.

"Yeah. Jazz's parents died in a car accident when he 14."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He was pretty torn up after that. He came to live with us because his only other option was to go to London and live with an aunt that he'd never met. When the lawyer told him that that was a possibility, he yelled at her and stormed out of the room. Carlisle and Esme adopted him after that, but he'd been their son before that anyway. Emmett and I were just glad that he was finally our official brother. He still uses Whitlock as his family name though, and we all respect him that much more for that."

"Wow, that must have been hard, going through all that at such a young age."

"Yeah, It was pretty hard on all of us. We were so close, even then, and it was like whatever Jasper felt, we felt."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Ha!" I yelled and then after realizing what I'd done, I clamped my hand over my mouth." Edward chuckled and I just glared at him, again.

"Okay. I've got another question for you. What made you guy's start a band?" He continued to chase my thumb and I continued to avoid his.

"I guess it was a way to escape what was happening around us. We kind of taught ourselves to play the instruments that we play. Well, Alice taught her self to play the drums and violin. Rose and I sort of taught each other how to play the guitar."

"You play the guitar?"

"Yeah, but I usually only play when I'm trying to write a song, or trying to get a melody for a song."

"Oh. That's cool. Have you written a lot of songs for the band?"

"Alice, Rose and I usually start writing them together, but I'm usually the one that end up finishing them. The one that we sang today was one of the first songs that we wrote together and actually finished together."

"That's great. That song was really good by the way." I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and lost my concentration, giving Edward the opportunity to pin down my thumb, and he did just that.

"It seems that all those years of practice still didn't give you an edge over me."

"You keep letting yourself believe the, Eddie!" I laughed as I watched him cringe at his childhood nickname. "I take it you still hate it when people call you that?"

"You have no idea."

We continued to thumb wrestle for a while in a comfortable silence, neither of us feeling the slightest bit tired. He had just pinned me down once again when my stomach decided to make itself known.

"Midnight snack?" Edward questioned, then chuckled as I nodded and tried to move off the couch without waking anyone up. He followed me not long after and we both made our way into the kitchen.

"You want anything?" He sat down on one of the barstools and I opened the fridge and grabbed a cold piece of pizza.

"Just waters fine." I put my pizza down on a plate, grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and tossed it to him before continuing to eat.

"Wow, you aim's improved!"

"Again, time spent with Jake!"

"Right."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while after that and I found myself thinking up lyrics to a song I had first started in the early hours of yesterday morning.

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs _

Before I knew it, I had the whole song down in my head and I just needed to get the lyrics down on paper. I was about to turn around and reach for the notepad and pen on the fridge when I saw Edwards's fingers gracefully moving on the marble bench top. I watched carefully and eventually came to the conclusion that like me, he was also brainstorming his music.

"It seems we're both late night composers!" He looked up, his beautiful emerald eye's filled with confusion. Then he looked back down to his fingers and smiled.

"Oh. You caught me."

"Don't worry, you're not the only one. I was doing a little bit of lyrical composition myself. Do you want to come with me to the studio so we can write all this down before we forget?"

"Sure." I grabbed my own bottle of water from fridge and we headed down the hallway together.

I flicked the light switch as we entered the room and quickly walked into the recording booth to grab some paper and a pen.

When I got back, Edward was sitting at the piano, lightly touching his fingers to the keys. I left him in his world and write down the lyrics that were swimming around in my head. When I was done, I looked up and found Edward smiling at me.

"Get it all down?"

"Actually, yes, I did. Did you finish your piece."

"Yes."

"Can I hear it?"

"If you really want, but you have to sing me you song."

"Okay."

He began to play the simple melody, but I quickly became filled with emotion. I found myself mesmerized by the tune and suddenly realized that it was perfect. It was the perfect melody, it held the perfect emotions, to go with the lyrics that I had just written.

Edward looked up at me ad he finished the song, and all I could do was smile.

"It's perfect!"

"Thank you."

"No, I mean, it's perfect. It works really well with the lyrics that I just wrote."

"Oh. That's great."

"Wait, you don't mind me using your composition do you?"

"No, not at all. If anything, I'd be honored that you'd even consider it."

"Do mind playing it again do I can go over the lyrics and make them fit?"

"Sure."

He played the piece again and I tweaked the chorus and verses so that the worked better with the music. By the time Edward had finished playing, the song was perfect.

"You ready to hear the song?" He nodded and started to play just as I started to sing.

_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_

_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_

_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_

_Do you think that there's enough that you might drown_

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_No one can tell you where you alone must go_

_There's no one telling what you will find there_

_And, God, I know that fear that eats away at your bones_

_Screaming every step_

_Just stay here_

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down_

_If your legs have given out under the weight_

_If you find you've been settling for a world of gray_

_So you wouldn't have to face down you own hate_

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

_I will be here still_

"That was…" I couldn't find any words that did justice to what we had just done. Edward seemed to have the same problem.

"It was just…"

"Awesome!" The loud voice startled me and I jumped down from the stool. I turned around and saw Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose all standing in the doorway.

"Crap. Have you guys been standing there the whole time?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing to be ashamed of Bells, that was amazing." I let my loose hair fall over my face in an effort to hide my blush.

I heard the legs of the piano stool scrape against the wooden floor as Edward stood up and walked to stand beside me.

"Bella wrote the lyrics, I just played the piano."

"_Just _played the piano? If it wasn't for you, the song wouldn't have a melody!"

"It's not that big a deal." I wanted to slap him and tell him that it was a big deal, that I'd never been able to put my lyrics to music like that before, so simply, but I didn't. I just glared at him and turned back to the others.

"Sorry if we woke you guy's up."

"I'm glad you did. I wouldn't have wanted to miss that!"

"Yep." A sly grin appeared on Emmett's face. "And now that you did we can all go out for ice cream!"

"At four in the morning. Emmett, are you crazy?"

"I'm sure we can find a place!"

**Amazing Ice-cream escapades up next…stay tuned…..and thanks for being patient with me…=)**

**Song:**

**If No One Will Listen – Kelly Clarkson……**

**If anyone has any song suggestions, please let me know…..thanks**


End file.
